


The Sky is Still Gray

by mirairai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, but i'm too lazy to tag all of them, the rest of IDOLiSH7 is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: Growing up, Yamato hadn't really thought the sky being a constant gray was strange, nor the soft glow of a fire being shades of a bright white that shone throughout the area. It was always how he had seen the world; even when he was born, he vaguely remembered the (supposedly) blue nurse uniforms to be gray.When Yamato found out that it was, in fact, slightly strange, he was helping his mother with her garden again.~Polythag Soulmate AU where a soulmate cannot see the colours that match that of their soulmate's eyes
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Sky is Still Gray

Growing up, Yamato hadn't really thought the sky being a constant gray was strange, nor the soft glow of a fire being shades of a bright white that shone throughout the area. It was always how he had seen the world; even when he was born, he vaguely remembered the (supposedly) blue nurse uniforms to be gray. 

When Yamato found out that it _was,_ in fact, slightly strange, he was helping his mother with her garden again. 

She always had an affinity for flowers. When he was young, she had explained every flower she was growing to him in great detail, smiling widely. And once he was old enough, she allowed him to start helping in the garden as well. 

One day, she pointed out one of her new orange chyrsanthemums, having bloomed that morning. Yamato had been extremely confused, cocking his head to the side as he stared at that same flower. 

_"Mama, that's gray!"_

His mother had been taken aback. The flower was practically glowing in the light of the sun, waving it's newly bloomed orange petals in the wind. She glanced at Yamato, then the flower, then Yamato again. 

Yamato sat there, confused. He had ceased all garden tending, only watching his mother glance back and forth. In the end, he hadn't really gotten an answer, his mother simply smiling in response before asking him to get another bucket of water. 

Later searching it up, he found out about soulmates. 

Apparently, the chances of having one were rare. And even if you did, the symptoms were all different. Feeling the other's pain, writing something on your body and the other being able to see it, telepathic connection; the situations for most soulmates were different. 

In Yamato's case, he couldn't see colours that matched that of his soulmate's eyes. 

After that, Yamato began asking his mother the colour of everything in the house. She had gotten him a chart, one that she hung in her room because it was a gift from Yamato's father a while back. It had various types of flowers on it, all arranged to look like a rainbow. 

The orange and the blue ones were gray to him. 

Of course, that raised some questions. Did his soulmate have heterochromia? Did he have _two_ soulmates? All questions he couldn't answer himself, unfortunately. 

At times, he wished he could see the colours that had been monochrome to him is entire life. At school, it definitely hindered him during art class; he just ended up simply turning to the colours he _could_ see. At some point, a math question on a quiz was about blue and orange marbles, and Yamato cursed under his breath. Of course they picked the two colours he couldn't see, stupid teachers. Not that they knew of his condition, but still. 

Yamato, throughout his life, had always been an extraordinary actor. His father was also one, so it was only natural. Yamato found himself having more acting jobs than he would prefer, and was on TV more often than not. He'd argued so much with his dad to stop accepting jobs for him without Yamato's permission, but he was almost always waved off. It drove the greenet absolutely insane; just how hard could it be for his old man to respect his wishes? In any case, it wasn't like his restricted colour sight hindered his acting ability, so he didn't complain much about that. He just wished his asshole of a dad would stop doing things Yamato disliked. 

It was what eventually led Yamato to move out the moment he was old enough, only saying farewell to his mom as he backed out of the driveway. Obviously his dad had not been happy; his mom had gone on several rants about her husband cursing out Yamato's name. To be honest, Yamato didn't give a flying fuck about what his old man thought, and neither did his mom apparently so their conversations were usually lovely. 

But she always brought up the topic of Yamato's soulmates, to which the greenet would always give the same answer. 

"The sky is still gray, so no, I haven't met them." 

~ 

Walking into Takanashi Productions, Yamato begins to regret accepting that Takanashi guy's offer. 

His original idea was to get revenge on the entertainment industry that he had turned away from by revealing what he knew to the public, but with every step into the building Yamato begins to increasingly regret his decision. He shouldn't be dragging others down like this, not people he doesn't even know and have quite literally _nothing_ to do with his childish hatred. But he can't exactly back out now, so he'll just have to keep his background under wraps for the rest of time. Lovely. 

He keeps his small sigh to himself as he follows the long gray-haired (or at least Yamato _thinks_ it's gray; it could be blue or orange for all he knows) male in front of him, stopping when he notices the door in front of him. 

The gray-haired male, Oogami Banri if Yamato remembers correctly, smiles. His hand is already on the door handle, gently turning the lock. "This is where you'll meet your potential groupmates! Please stay here until your manager arrives." 

Yamato nods, and Banri swings open the door. "Minna! Another unitmate is here!" He calls out, the group of boys in the room turning towards the door. 

Noticing the usual tones of gray on some of the boys' hair, Yamato groans inwardly. He'd at least like to know the full coloured appearance of the people he'd be spending most of his days with, but soulmate power wouldn't even allow _that._ Although, he should've expected it by now, but it's nice to have hopes once in a while. 

Avoiding eye contact out of pure awkwardness, Yamato waves at the group. "Hey, name's Nikaido Yamato." 

The redhead (Yamato silently thanks the gods for at least being able to see half of the group's hair colour) beams at him, and Yamato believes for a second that the pure cuteness of it can rival the sun. Maybe get rid of world hunger and poverty too, who knows. "Nice to meet you, Yamato-san! My name is Nanase Riku!" 

The white-haired male beside Riku smiles gently. "Good morning, Yamato-san. My name is Osaka Sogo. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Introductions went on like that for a bit. Yamato is never one for formal introductions, he'll admit, and he ends up zoning out and remembering the bare essentials. 

"–Yotsuba Tamaki~!" 

"–Izumi Iori." 

During a more energetic intro, Yamato ends up focusing again, his eyes drifting over to the one speaking. 

"–My name's Izumi Mitsuki!" 

The two make eye contact, 

and Yamato feels like he stops breathing as he watches the other's eyes bloom with color. 

It takes a second for everything to register. Yamato finds himself lost in the other's eyes; the newfound colour absolutely mesmerizing. It's bright, yet still comforting; something between the warmth of red and the brilliance of yellow. He remembers his mother describing orange just like that; a colour between red and yellow, warm and bright. 

Needless to say, Yamato's speechless. Any words he thinks to say dies in his throat, and it's silent for way too long. His mind blanks on how to respond to this current situation, losing his thoughts everytime Yamato drifts his eyes back to Mitsuki. 

The trance is broken though, when Yamato happens to watch Mitsuki's eyes fill with tears. 

"Wait hold on– are you crying?" Yamato asks, even though it's clearly obvious to everybody in the room that Mitsuki _is_ crying. 

It seems that Mitsuki isn't even aware of the tears welling up in his eyes, a look of shock crossing his face when Yamato points it out. He reaches up, wiping them away, before giving off a shaky smile. "Sorry, sorry! I get really emotional," he replies, laughing slightly. His voice is somewhat shaky too, but Yamato doesn't think this is the time to point it out. "I just– I can't believe it...!" 

Barely a second after Mitsuki says that, Yamato finds himself colliding with the floor after being tackled in a hug by the orange-haired male. Yamato smiles, clearly affected by the other male's energy as he practically squeezes the shorter one on top of him. 

The two lay on the floor like that for a while, confused glances from the other boys being directed towards them every so often. They don't ask about it though, and frankly Yamato's grateful for it. He's not entirely sure if he can explain everything without being distracted by Mitsuki, who is staring up at him with the brightest eyes Yamato has ever seen. He's one hundred percent sure orange might be his new favourite colour now. 

Mitsuki smiles. It's a bright enough smile that it could rival his eyes. "Nice to meet you, soulmate!" 

Chuckling, Yamato pats Mitsuki on the head. "You too~ Never thought I'd meet you here of all places, though." If Yamato is being totally honest, he thought he'd end up meeting them randomly on the street, not in the job he's meant to take up for practically the rest of his life (he doesn't know that yet though). 

"Uh, surprise?" Mitsuki says, laughing to himself. 

A knock on the door interrupts their moment, and Mitsuki scrambles off of Yamato with a yelp. They both sit up just as the door clicks open, Banri and another person standing in the doorway. 

"Your final unitmate is here! Please make yourselves at home!" Banri says cheerfully, before the door closes a second later. 

From where he is sitting in the floor, Yamato glances up at the new member. He has bright blond hair, and probably the prettiest face Yamato has ever seen on a male. It's fairly obvious that the stranger is a foreigner, or at the least only part Japanese simply based on facial structure. That probably explains why he's so pretty. 

The stranger smiles. _"Good morning!"_ He greets in English, Yamato being somewhat glad he actually payed attention in English class back when he was in school. "My name is Rokuya Nagi~! A pleasure to be working with you all!" His japanese has a relatively heavy accent, but it's still understandable at the least. 

Some enthusiastic replies come from the more energetic people within the group, and Yamato watches as Nagi scans the room. 

A brief moment later, when Nagi glances down at both Yamato and Mitsuki, the greenet feels like he stops breathing for the second time in the past hour. 

Nagi's eyes burst with colour, and Yamato loses whatever greeting he had in his mind. The colour swimming in his eyes – blue, Yamato assumes – is calming, despite how eccentric the blond seems to be. It's a stable colour, with a depth to it that Yamato can't describe. The newfound colour is hypnotizing, and Yamato can't tear his eyes away from it. 

Not that he is every going to try to. 

It takes some time, but Yamato moves his eyes away and turns to Mitsuki, gauging his reaction, only to see the shorter male crying again. "Mitsu, oh my god." 

Mitsuki startles, immediately wiping his eyes. "Ah, again?! Sorry," he apologizes, gently rubbing his sleeves against his eyes. "It's kind of pathetic that I've cried twice in the past hour, right?" 

"I don't blame you though," Yamato responds, look at Mitsuki, and then Nagi. "I didn't think I'd meet you both today, if at all." 

Nagi is silent throughout the whole exchange, Yamato realizes, and he shifts his gaze back to the beautiful blue eyes. "Nagi? You okay?" Yamato questions, and Nagi's expression finally changes. 

The blond smiles brightly. "OH! I am more than okay~!" 

Not even a split second later, Yamato's laying on the floor again. Nagi had tackled both him and Mitsuki in a massive bear hug, and now all three of them were piled on each other on the floor. 

It's a warmth Yamato hasn't felt in a long time, laughs filling his ears and warmth from an embrace. He smiles to himself. 

He doesn't regret accepting President Takanashi's invitation as much anymore. 

~ 

After the audition is over, Nagi drags the three soulmates outside. 

Yamato doesn't object as he's pulled along by the eccentric blond. He _has_ been wondering how the outside would look with his newfound colours, and with all this free time on their hands, better now than later. 

The first thing Yamato notices is the sky. 

It's not as vibrant as Nagi's eyes, the sky being much more pale in comparison, but Yamato still finds that watching the clouds slowly float across the blue expanse is just about as comforting as staring at Nagi's eyes. 

Yamato hears Mitsuki laugh next to him. "Wow, and I thought the sky while the sun sets is pretty enough." 

"Wait, it _changes colours?!"_ Yamato asks, shock and wonder crossing his face. He's only ever known the endless gray sky, and it never occured to him that it could change colours. 

Nagi smiles, a chuckle escaping him. "I always wondered what colour it would be when the sky went gray. I cannot wait for when the sun sets later~!" 

Grinning, Mitsuki faces the two of them. "Do you think we have the time to go to the park? I want to see what it looks like!" 

"I'm sure we have enough time," Yamato responds, checking the clock on his phone. "Is fifteen minutes good?" 

If it's possible, Mitsuki's grin grows even wider. "That's perfect!" The orange-haired male says, before already beginning to head off. "Come on, there's no time to waste!" There's a childish excitement in his eyes, and Yamato wonders for a brief second how the male in front of him is only one year younger than Yamato is, before he follows the oranget. Nagi falls in step beside him, and the three of them head to the nearest park, small banter going on between them. 

Yamato can already see the familiar green leaves of the trees in the distance, and he glances at both Mitsuki and Nagi. Yamato considers himself lucky for still being able to see a good majority of nature, but he can't imagine what it must have been like for his soulmates. It's tiring enough to not be able to see the sky at all; the sky and the earth being gray at the same time at certain intervals has got to be considerably worse. 

So watching his soulmates' eyes light up even more at the sight of the park in front of them brings a sense of warmth that Yamato can't even begin to describe. 

Mitsuki looks like he's about to cry again, his hands covering his mouth in shock and awe. Nagi has a similar expression on his face, his eyes carefully taking in every detail of the scene in front of him. In a word, Yamato might have described it as cute; the childish wonder on their faces is even more obvious within their eyes, and Yamato can't stop himself from smiling along with them. 

Yamato shifts his gaze to the sky, watchimg the wind blow bright green leaves and orange petals into the blue expanse above them. 

The sky is beautiful, as it is no longer gray.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i started this months ago but only just finished
> 
> hope y'all liked it! suddenly got motivation so akjfhdfgh
> 
> scream with me abt tem on twitter! :D  
> @weebnani


End file.
